Stony
by Galaxy Forever
Summary: ¡HOLA BABYS! Pasen a leer mis pequeños One Shots de esta hermosa pareja. Si no te gusta esta pareja pues no lo leas y ya esta . Estos pequeños drabbles no tienen consecuencia alguna. Los personajes no me pertenecen ya que son de MARVEL. Pero si los fueran, Haria que hicieron Yaoi pero pos bueno. Denle una oportunidad. Si quieren un One Shot con alguna temática sobre es
1. Te Necesito

Una de sus manos recorrió la cara de Tony y su boca besó la frente de su esposo, de pronto unos brazos rodearon su cuello llevándolo hacia abajo a la boca del filántropo. Se besaron deleitándose con el sabor del otro hasta que la falta de aire consiguió que ambos amantes separaran sus bocas.

Steve sonrió después que separaron y abrazo a Tony como si su vida dependiera de aquello. Hace más de unos meses que se había ido a una misión dejando a su esposo solo, con la esperanza de que aquello duraría solo unas cuantas semanas pero todo había sido tan difícil. Incluso pasaron meses antes de que se pudiera librar e ir a su casa con el amor de su vida.

\- Pensé que te había perdido - Su esposo ocultó su cara entre el cuello de Steve mientras que las lágrimas salían sin ningún remedio.

\- Lo siento bebé, no había ninguna manera que pudiera haberme comunicado contigo -Steve besó el cuello del moreno al sentir su tristeza y desconcierto.

\- Ya estoy aquí,tranquilo -Sobaba la espalda de su esposo con delicadeza-

-Te odio por dejarme.

\- Lo sé, mi amor - Steve besó de nuevo a su esposo dejándolo sin palabras hasta que sus lágrimas ya no bajaron más por sus mejillas-

\- Te necesito como cada respiración, no puedo vivir sin ti Steve. Si te pasara algo no sé qué sería de mi - Dijo Tony mirándolo con sus ojos color miel con amor.

\- Te amo con todo mi corazón.

\- Yo también te amo. Te prometo que no te dejaré solo nunca más y cuidare de ti - Dijo mientras le acariciaba-

Sus manos recorrieron a su esposo con suavidad mientras aprendía cada rincón de esa hermosa piel que lo envolvía en llamas y lo cautivaba cada vez que tocaba. Hicieron el amor lentamente mientras que sus cuerpos revivieron el fuego de la primera vez.


	2. El Libro

Tony estaba sentado al lado de Steve el cual leía un libro sin prestarle atención alguna. El filántropo estaba realmente aburrido, ya que hace más de una hora que Steve ni siquiera lo miraba o lo tocaba y realmente estaba que le rompía el maldito libro.

\- ¡Puedes siquiera hablarme, Steve!

\- Estoy ocupado, Tony. Déjame leer en paz.

Tony refunfuñó mientras se hundía más en el sofá, movió sus piernas mientras golpeaba el piso para cabrear al rubio con el incesante sonido. Pero al no ver resultado alguno se fue saliendo de la sala mientras iba a parar a la cocina.

Volvió después de un rato con unas fresas las cuales comía sensualmente mientras hacía sonidos de satisfacción.

Pero, dio el mismo resultado. Steve ni siquiera se dignó a girar la cabeza.

Ya arto de la situación, lo único que se le vino a la mente fue besarlo en los labios con hambruna y pasión, mientras se subía al regazo de Steve.

Las manos del rubio fueron a parar a los glúteos del moreno mientras los refregaba contra su erección. De pronto Steve se separó dejándolo con los labios estirados para más.

Siempre es lo mismo contigo - Steve jadeó excitado por lo de hace unos momentos- Ahora tienes que hacerte cargo - Dijo Steve refregándose contra Tony.

Ambos sonrieron mientras que Steve lo cargaba hasta su nido de amor.

Y bueno,

El libro quedó en el olvido.

Hi! Espero que les esté gustando...

Gracias por leer... Y espero que comenten o voten si les está gustando... Y si es que quieren alguna temática no duden en pedírmela c:


	3. Familia

El sonido del llanto de un bebé se dejó escuchar por toda la habitación.

\- Ve Tony, yo ya fui hace poco

Steve movió a su esposo para que despertara pero Tony solo se tapó más y murmuro algo inentendible. No habían podido dormir nada ya que Peter lloraba despertando por casi dos horas continuas y por aquello casi llevaban casi tres días sin dormir.

Suspiró audiblemente y se bajó de la cama yendo a la cuna del bebé. Peter tenía las mejillas rojas por el llanto mientras que sollozaba pasando sus pequeñas manos por sus hermosos ojos, él bebé paró de llorar cuando vio el rostro de su padre.

\- Hijo, Podrías dejar a tu padre dormir solo una noche -Le dijo Steve-

Sabía que se veía ridículo hablando con su hijo ya que el pequeño no entendía nada de lo que hablaba su padre.

Pero Peter río mientras hacía globitos de saliva con su boca. Lo llevó a la cama dejándolo al medio de ambos, mientras se acomodaba con él bebé a un lado de Tony quien dormía profundamente. Steve lo miró unos instantes pasando sus manos por los rellenitos mofletes de Peter.

Peter al percibir la caricia de su padre balbuceo con entusiasmo. Steve río mientras acomodaba al bebé en su pecho mientras lo arrullaba, después de casi media hora Peter cerraba sus ojitos hasta quedarse completamente dormido.

Steve al ver que su hijo se dormía, sus parpados comenzaron a pesar y después de un rato se quedó profundamente dormido.

Steve sintió pequeñas manitos golpear su cara mientras algo mojaba su mejilla.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando fue mordido con fuerza.

\- ¡Ay! - Se quejó mientras que Peter mordía su mandíbula mientras que escuchaba el sonido de la risa de Tony quien reía a carcajadas.

\- Tiene hambre de comer Steve -Rió mientras sacaba a Peter de encima de su padre.

Tony jugó con el bebé haciéndole cosquillas en su estómago. Peter reía mostrando sus pequeños dientes delanteros, el pequeño agitaba sus bracitos y piernas cada vez que reía.

Sus dos amores estaban junto a él y a Steve solo le importaba eso, aunque Peter no lo dejara dormir aún así lo amaba con todo el corazón. Steve se acercó a Tony y lo besó lentamente disfrutando del sabor de sus labios.

Los amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Gracias por leer c:


	4. Nunca insultes a Tony Stark

Steve entró a la sala tranquilamente, dejó su escudo en el sofá y se encaminó a la habitación que compartía con Tony.

Hoy en la mañana habían discutido ya que Tony le reclamaba que nunca tenía tiempo para su hijo o su esposo. Y que siempre salía con alguna misión o ir en busca de Bucky el que llevaba un tiempo desaparecido.

Steve dijo cosas a Tony que no debía y cuando su esposo se puso a llorar, el corazón de Steve se rompió en mil pedazos pero lo único que atinó a hacer fue irse a la misión en vez de quedarse y pedir perdón por haberlo hecho sentir tan mal.

¡Pero vamos, fue un maldito cobarde e insensible!

Cuando llegó a la habitación no podía creer lo que veía. Sus preciados libros estaban todos en el suelo, algunos estaban rasgados y otros rallados con lápices de colores.

\- ¡Oh, pero que...! – Steve estaba atónito cuando los vio regados por el suelo, amaba leer y por ende amaba sus libros.

De pronto escuchó unos pasos y supo que era Tony. Lo vio parado en el marco de la puerta con Peter entre sus brazos, ambos lo miraban.

\- Tony ¿Pero qué?

\- Antes de que digas algo, yo fui quien los rompió y Peter me ayudó – Lo interrumpió Tony-

\- No puede ser. Tú sabes que mis libros son preciados y los rompes así como así – Steve dijo enojado-

\- Es toda tu culpa, tú fuiste el que me insultó y tú te fuiste así sin darme siquiera la cara – Tony lo miró con desdén y se fue-

Y Steve,

Supo que nunca debía insultar a Tony Stark.


	5. Borracho (18)

¡Advertencia!: Escena de Sexo. Espero que les guste.

*

Steve cargo a Tony al ver que su esposo apenas podía sostenerse en sus pies, al llegar a la cama de ambos Steve lo acomodó en ella para que Tony pudiera dormir pero los brazos de su esposo se mantenían firmes alrededor de su cuello.

Tony se despertó al sentir que su cuerpo no estaba pegado al calor de SU Steve, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Steve el cual se veía un poco distorsionado con lo borracho que estaba.

\- Hay dos Steve- Tony río graciosamente imaginando cosas en su embriagada mente.

\- ¡Shh!, solo suéltame para que pueda acostarte - Steve lo calló al ver que Tony estaba muy ebrio.

Tony movió sus brazos acomodándolos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, Steve pensó que estaba durmiendo así que prosiguió con su tarea.

Primero empezó con la playera de Tony y después con los zapatos, pantalones y calcetines hasta que su esposo quedo solamente en ropa interior.

Lo metió a la cama acomodándolo y después Steve dejo un dulce beso en los labios de Tony pero quedo sorprendido al sentir los brazos de su esposo rodeandole el cuello, intensificando el beso.

Sus labios se movían es una dulce sincronía, la lengua del hombre de acero se enredó con la de Steve causando que el mayor sintiera electricidad en todo su cuerpo. Llegando a sus anatomía que se levantaba imperiosa pidiendo algo de atención.

Steve se apartó de Tony aun saboreando el sabor de su esposo, el cual mantenía una sonrisa seductora. Tony se levantó para empujar Steve sobre la cama mientras que se sentaba sobre él.

\- Steve, hazme el amor -Tony dijo de forma coqueta al oído de Steve.

\- Estas borracho Tony, ahora vé a dormir.

\- ¡No!, Vamos Steve sé que quieres. Me lo dice tu amigo allá abajo- Dijo Tony moviendo sus caderas sobre el miembro de Steve

\- ¡Dios!, Tony ya basta- Steve gimió en voz alta

Tony no lo escuchó y solo siguió besando a Steve, ambos se besaron de nuevo mientras que Tony desnudaba a su esposo. Cuando ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos Steve colocó a Tony debajo de él, se estiró abriendo el cajón de a un lado de su cama y extrajo una botella de aceite.

La abrió y colocó un poco en sus dedos, cuando estuvieron listo los empujó en el canal de Tony lubricándolo para prepararlo. Tony gimió por la invasión, Steve los movió encontrando rápidamente el punto dentro de Tony que lo hizo arquearse de placer.

\- Steve, Házmelo.

\- Si, Bebé.

Steve se hundió suavemente en el cuerpo de Tony, experimentado un sinfín de sensaciones en su estómago.

Se movió cada vez que Tony pedía más y más. Steve se movió rápidamente cuando sintió que estallaría.

Se corrió con un gemido largo lleno de satisfacción al igual que Tony. Steve se derrumbó sobre Tony pero sin llegar a poner todo su peso sobre el cuerpo un más pequeño.

\- ¡Wow!, eso fue alucinante - Río Tony- ¿A que no querías?

\- No juegues conmigo, Tony.

\- ¿Oh qué?- le retó-

\- O volverás a seguir gimiendo - Dijo Steve con voz dominante-

\- Eso me encantaría- Tony dijo con voz coqueta-

Y ambos se sumieron en un beso ardiente.


	6. Lo que ama Steve

Steve amaba el pelo de Tony. Lo tocaba cuando se besaban, cuando hacían el amor y para molestarlo.

Siempre sus manos recorrían el pelo de Tony acariciándolo y oliéndolo ya que desprendía un delicioso aroma.

\- Podrías dejar de tirar de mi cabello, me lo vas a arrancar. -Dijo Tony ya molesto-

\- ¡No seas niña, Tony! Bien sabes que amas que toque tu pelo. -Dijo con voz burlesca-

\- ¡Lo odio!

\- No dices nada cuando te tomo el cabello cuando... - Steve dijo lo último en el oído del castaño-

\- ¡Steve, eres un puerco!

Steve rió mientras se acercaba a Tony acorralándolo contra el sofá.

\- ¡Aléjate, monstruo! - Tony puso su mano contra el pecho de Steve al ver que el mayor lo miraba con lujuria-

Tony corrió lejos de Steve tratando de esconderse para que el viejo no se lo comiera.

\- ¡Oh, Pobre de él!

\- Tú me cambiaste, ahora hazte cargo- Steve se carcajeó al ver que Tony se tiraba a la cama haciéndose la víctima.


	7. Destrucción

El puño de Steve impactó contra algunos hombres, su escudo se encontraba en el suelo un poco más allá de donde estaba la pelea. Él giró sobre el suelo y tomó su escudo lanzándolo a los dos hombres que se le acercaban.

\- ¡Necesito ayuda, Tony!- Dijo al transmisor que se mantenía en su oreja mientras forcejeaba en el suelo con un hombre tan alto y grande que parecía un tanque.

De pronto sintió que el hombre se desplomaba a un lado de él. Miró hacia arriba encontrándose con Tony en su armadura el cual estiraba un brazo para ayudarlo a pararse.

Steve tomó la mano que le ofrecía Tony y se impulsó hasta quedar al frente de él.

\- Gracias – Steve le sonrió a Tony con cariño.

\- No es nada, mi capitán

De pronto sintió una fuerte explosión justo detrás de donde estaba Tony haciendo que ambos fueran tirados por el aire.

Cuando se despertó lo primero que supo fue que estaba el hospital ya que se escuchaba el persistente sonido de la máquina que transmitía el latido de su corazón, sus manos tiraron la mascarilla que se encontraba puesta en su cara mientras se sentaba.

Lo primero que estuvo en su cabeza fue el nombre de su esposo, debía verlo sin importar que. Tenía que saber cómo se encontraba

\- ¡Hey!, Steve no lo hagas - Escuchó la voz de Natasha desde la puerta y siguió sin prestarle atención.

\- Basta, Steve- Natasha tomo sus manos para que parara.

\- Tony... ¿Donde está? – Preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

Natasha miró hacia la ventana que se encontraba tras de él y al instante supo que algo andaba mal.

\- Steve, lo siento.

A Steve se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas mientras se aferraba a la ropa de Natasha como un niño pequeño

\- ¡¡NO, NO PUDE SER, DIME QUE ES MENTIRA!! – Steve gritó mientras se paraba rápidamente desconectando una aguja que estaba conectada en su brazo-

\- Lo siento tanto Steve, ya no se puede hacer nada – Dijo Natasha con lágrimas en los ojos.

Steve corrió sin importa si hubiera despertado recién. Corrió como si su vida dependiera de aquello mientras lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Su mente se nubló con las lágrimas mientras su respiración se hacía cada vez más errática. Todos lo miraban como un loco pero el solo se limitó a correr hasta salir del hospital.

Cuando no pudo más se derrumbó en el suelo mientras agarraba sus cabellos y se preguntaba el por qué no fue el que había muerto.

Su corazón dolía tanto. Se apretujaba cada vez que pensaba en la hermosa cara de su esposo. Quería sentir sus brazos alrededor de él, quería su calor. Lo quería todo.

Su puño se impactó contra el suelo cuando todo su mundo se vino encima, mientras algo se iba muriendo dentro de él.


	8. ¿Peter tiene novio?

Peter caminaba en puntillas tratando de no hacer ruido para que sus padres no despertaran, ya que si no tendría que dar explicaciones de donde había estado y él no quería decirles a sus padres que había estado con su novio.

Y conociendo a sus padres nunca le dejarían tener un novio que corrompiera a su pobre bebé, así que todos sus novios fueron a escondidas.

En cualquier momento llegaría a su habitación, así que apresuró el paso pero como todo estaba a oscuras cayó de bruces al suelo al tropezar con una pequeña mesilla que se encontraba en el pasillo.

\- ¡Peter Rogers Stark!

\- Pa, pensaba que estabas dormido – Le sonrió nervioso, tratando de que Tony no le preguntara donde había estado.

\- ¿Qué son esta horas de llegar, Peter? No sabes lo preocupado que tu padre y yo estábamos.

\- Lo siento, Pa.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – Tony mantenía sus brazos en su pecho tratando de que Peter supiera que estaba enojado

¡Mierda! Estaba Frito

\- Estaba con Mary Jane.

¡Oh, pero que mentira más grande! Pero tampoco le iba a decir a su padre que había estado con Wade y no solo conversando.

\- Pues, llamé a Mary Jane y dijo que no estabas con ella ¡No mientas Peter!

¡Dios! Había sido pillado

\- Ah... Pues, yo. - No sabía que decir así que se quedó callado.

Tony suspiró audiblemente tratando de entender a su hijo, pero no hallaba el por qué su hijo le había mentido con algo como eso. Pero entendía que era joven y ellos siempre guardaban secretos, como alguna vez lo había hecho el con sus padres.

\- Vamos – Tony hizo una señal con su cabeza para que lo siguiera a su habitación donde dormía Steve tranquilamente-

Tony se recostó mientras palmeaba el lugar entre él y Steve. Peter no tardo en sacar sus zapatos y acostarse rápidamente.

\- Mi amor, sabes que puedes contarme tus cosas ¿Okey?

\- Te enojarás, lo sé. - Peter escondió su cara en el cuello de su papá como si de un niño pequeño se tratase-

\- Te lo prometo, bebé – Dijo Tony acariciándole sus cabellos-

\- Estaba con mi novio, Pa.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Steve y Tony gritaron ambos casi en sincronía-

¿No que su Padre estaba dormido?


	9. Embarazado

Tony estaba cada vez más irritable con el embarazo, aunque cada vez más bonito de lo que era. El embarazo iluminaba su mirada y su cuerpo se moldeaba para sus manos, sus caderas eran más anchas y su trasero era más grande que de lo normal.

Lo que no le gustaba era que ocultaba cosas y no le decía, así que tenía que adivinar cada vez que su pequeño bebé pateaba mucho su estómago dejándolo completamente adolorido. E incluso justo ahora sabía que le pasaba algo pero comprendía que Tony no le dijiera.

Solo lo miraba mientras se paseaba de allá para acá mientras el estaba sentado en el sofá admirando a su esposo tratando de adivinar que le pasaba.

\- Tony, Amor. ¿Por qué no me dices lo que te pasa? – Dijo resignado.

\- No me pasa nada, Steve

\- Te conozco, Tony. ¡Vamos dime! – Suplicó Steve.

\- Me da pena – Tony desvió la mirada avergonzado.

\- Joder, Tony – Steve alcanzó su mano tomándolo se su cadera para que se sentara en las piernas del rubio – Amor, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea ¿Okey?

\- Bueno – Tony jugó con sus manos- Duele, ahí – Apuntó a su pecho indicando sus pezones-

Steve se echó a reír descaradamente, pero a Tony no le gusto eso así que se levantó para irse pero el rubio lo sujeto por sus muñecas y lo sentó de nuevo

\- Lo siento, amor. No me estaba riendo por lo que me dijiste si no por lo simple del problema – Steve lo besó jalando a Tony para que se recostara en el sofá mientras él se colocaba arriba- Yo puedo ayudarte con eso

Steve saco la camiseta que llevaba Tony mientras admiraba el pecho de su esposo

\- ¿Qué haces Steve? – Lo miro extrañado cuando Steve le sonrió descaradamente.

Steve tomo en su boca sus pezones mientras él se retorcía al sentir la lengua de Steve rodearlo.

\- Ahh, Steve. No lo hagas – Gritó gimiendo para que Steve parara pero él no le hizo caso-

La sala se llenó de gemidos de Tony. Ambos hicieron el amor hasta que Tony se derrumbó sobre el pecho de Steve mientras se acariciaban.


	10. ¿Una hermanita?

\- Papá¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?

Steve no sabía que responder, miró a su hijo mientras pensaba en algo que no dañara su mente.

\- Bueno, los bebés se hacen cuando los padres se aman mucho. Entonces ambos plantan una pequeña semilla y esta florece convirtiéndose en un lindo bebé.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Entonces podemos plantar una hermosa flor para que yo pueda tener una hermanita?

\- ¡Oh! Peter, no creo que sea posible - Dijo Steve un poco incómodo.

\- Pero papá ¿Por que no? No tengo a nadie con quien jugar -Peter estaba a punto de llorar y eso hizo que rompiera su corazón.

\- Oh, bebé. No llores ¿okey?

\- Vamos a preguntarle a papá Tony para ver que piensa, así que no te preocupes - Steve lo cargó hasta el piso del taller de Tony.

Cuando llegaron vieron a Tony sentado reparando uno de sus trajes.

Al escuchar la puerta siendo abierta, Tony levantó su cabeza hacia su esposo y su hijo. Cuando se dio cuenta que este último tenía sus ojos rojos se alarmó y se levantó de inmediato.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Tony se acercó hasta su hijo cargandolo para sentarlo sobre su mesa de trabajo.

\- Papá, quiero una hermanita. Pero papá Steve dijo que no se podía -Peter lloró mas fuerte al momento de terminar su oración.

Tony acarició la cabeza de su pequeño hijo consolandolo, después de unos minutos y de las caricias de su padre Peter término de llorar.

\- ¿Sabes? Papá pensó también lo mismo hace un par de días, y así que si quieres una hermanita la tendrás.

Peter saltó emocionado por la noticia, alzó sus pequeños brazitos en señal de victoria y corrió hacía el primer piso.

\- Iré a conseguir una semilla y mucha tierra - Peter dijo mientras corría-

Cuando Peter desapareció de la vista de ambos padres, Steve miró a Tony como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

\- ¿No que no querias tener más hijos? - Steve estaba conmocionado ya que ambos habían conversado de ese tema hace un tiempo pero Tony no había querido.

\- Pues, lo estuve pensando desde que tu me lo habías planteado. Y me decidí al ver a nuestro hijo tan emocionado por tener una hermanita.

Tony se acercó a Steve mientras hablaba y lo abrazó recargando su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo.

Ambos se abrazaron por un largo tiempo disfrutando de la compañía del otro, hasta que Steve rompió el silencio.

-Entonces ¿Cuando empezaremos a concebir el sueño de Peter?

\- Esta misma noche, después de que Peter se duerma - Tony le sonrió coqueto mientras tomaba el mismo rumbo por el que se había ido su hijo.

Ambos padres ayudaron a su hijo a plantar aquella semilla que le traería a su tan deseada hermanita.

Y ambos estaban felices por tratar de cumplir el sueño de su hijo.

Mas que felices.


	11. Odio

Loki y Tony nunca se llevaron lo suficientemente bien para ser amigos, así que ambos no podían estar en la misma habitación sin que se lanzacen comentarios mordazes el uno al otro.

Ambos tenian un caracter parecido y por eso chocaban ocasionando una gran exploción que ninguno de los vengadores les gustaba presenciar. Y pués, los dos únicos que soportaban a esos dos peleando eran ni más ni menos que sus novios, Thor y Steve.

Bueno, ellos solamente se dedicaban a rodar los ojos cada vez que reñian por alguna que otra cosa infantil.

Como en aquella mañana en la que habían peliado por un simple canal de televisión, por supuesto ninguno de los dos aminoró el problema. Cuando todos los vengadores a parte de Steve y Thor salieron a hacer quien sabe que cosa pero preferian hacer eso en vez de escuchar a aquellos dos pequeños dolores de cabeza.

Ambos novios suspirarón al mismo tiempo viendose un poco resignados por el comportamiento infantil e inusual de sus parejas haciendo que quisieran cerrar aquellas bocas. Ambos se levantaron y se hicieron cargo de cada uno para sentarlos uno en cada extremo del sofá que se encontraba en la habitación.

\- ¡Podrían jodidamente, callarse de una vez por todas! - Steve medio gritó a ambos.

Loki y Tony se sorprendieron al escuchar al impasible Capitán América maldecir y de inmediato bajaron sus cabezas como dos pequeños cachorros regañados por su amo.

Sabían que Steve no era de los que maldecían e incluso era de los que no podía escuchar una grosería sin que repitiera que era una mala palabra y que no debería ser dicha por nadie, pero en ese instante se veía demasiado cabreado para siquiera importarle.

\- Cuernitos empezó - Dijo Tony mirando a Loki casi con odio.

\- ¡Por favor! Tu eres el idiota que no sabe apreciar lo mejor de la televisión

\- Dices lo mejor - Tony hizo comilla con sus dedos - a una serie infantil.

\- Bueno pero a mi me gustan - Loki cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y volteó su cara en una mueca de desinterés.

\- ¡Joder! ¿Y todavía siguen? - Ahora fue el turno de Thor para hablar, el cual hacía ver su rabia con cada palabra.

\- Pero... - Ambos hablaron al unisono pero dos miradas enfurecidas les hicieron saber que debían terminar.

\- Ya es hora de que se comporten como tal y no como dos niños pequeños. Así que deben llevarse bien y tomar esto como los dos adultos que dicen ser ¿Entendieron? - Steve miró a ambos con desición.

\- Bien, pero no te aseguro nada - dijo Tony rapidamente antes de que Loki dijiera algo.

Ambos se levantaron y se fueron cada uno por su lado. Thor y Steve se miraron cada uno con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Estaban felices y contentos de saber que al menos esos dos ya no iban a ser un problema.

Bueno, eso es lo que querían creer.

Todo estuvo en orden por alrededor de dos semanas e incluso los vengadores estuvieron con un aura tranquila y feliz.

Pero fue un día en el que todo parecía normal hasta que se escuchó un gran estruendo provenir desde la cocina, todos corrieron hasta donde se originó el sonido. Todos observaron que Loki miraba hacía el piso con una expresión en su cara de miedo.

\- Mi taza - Tony gritó bastante fuerte para escucharse dentro de toda la casa haciendo un eco insoportable.

Todos miraron la taza de AC/DC echa añicos en el piso de la cocina. Steve agarró a Tony antes de que se lanzase hacía Loki que solo atinó a correr a los brazos de Thor.

Tony pataleó y gritó con ganas de ir donde estaba Loki para estrangularlo, pero en ningún momento pudo zafarse de Steve.

Bueno, la paz no duró mucho.


	12. Por salvarme

Había una sola ironía martillando su cabeza, la de querer esperar por alguien que desde un inicio sabía jamás llegaría. Tony había comenzado finalmente a mostrar dolor, pero no por lo que ellos querían, el dolor que reflejaba su semblante se guiaba por el dolor del miedo, al creer que jamás volvería a ver a Steve. Sintió como una gota de sangre desde la herida abierta sobre su ceja comenzaba a deslizarse por su sien. Estaba aterrado. No por los golpes que estaba recibiendo, ni por la posible muerte que le esperaba en un rato más. Estaba aterrado porque moriría sin reconciliarse con Steve, de una obvia estúpida pelea.

¿Qué había pasado exactamente? Tony no recordaba con claridad el momento en que salió enfurecido del bar, ni recordaba con perfección por qué Steve no había corrido en su siga. No obstante, cuando otro golpe chocó con su cabeza y le obligó a afirmar los pies con fuerza en el piso para no caer junto a la silla, recordó.

El estruendo había sido llamativo y caótico. Tony había corrido a la barra luego de ver a Steve aceptando un vaso de whisky de un calvo con tatuajes cubriéndole hasta las orejas. El cigarrillo que llevaba el sujeto había saltado hacia el otro lado de la barra cuando Tony le lanzó un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda.

Ni siquiera entendía por qué se había enfadado tanto.

Steve le había mirado con horror, y luego de gritarle un rato desapareció en dirección al baño. Tony se quedó ahí, mirando su puño adolorido y con la intención de pedir disculpas al sujeto que atrás de él comenzaba ya a levantarse. Fue entones cuando lo escuchó reír, el calvo tatuado había comenzado a murmurarle situaciones explícitas en su oreja, cosas que hubiera hecho con Steve. Eso no le había agradado.

-¿Está muerto? -Tony abrió los ojos sin levantar la cabeza. Vio los tres pares de piernas moviéndose a su alrededor, y luego bajó la mirada a sus pantalones oscuros cubiertos de su propia sangre.

-Eran mis pantalones favoritos -murmuró Stark.

Uno de los tres sujetos se echó a reír, se acercó al cuerpo lastimado y atado de Tony y con la mano en su cabello, le obligó a hacer descansar su cabeza hacia atrás. Recibió unas leves palmadas en las mejillas, en modo jugueteo, haciéndole atrever a abrir los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, dejó que la luz lastimara sus retinas por un rato, hasta que logró mantener la mirada atenta al techo de la bodega.

Afuera había una fea tormenta.

-¿Han tenido una noche demasiado aburrida, amigos? -preguntó Tony, intentando sonreír con el labio partido-. Les puedo asegurar que mis manos atadas les están privando de más diversión.

El sujeto que estaba frente a él, el que llevaba el cabello largo y sujeto en una cola de caballo, le sonrió con ironía. Luego miró hacia tras de la espalda de Tony, haciendo que la curiosidad del último aumentara.

El eco de los pasos por sobre el sonido de la tormenta habían comenzado a crecer, un segundo después, Tony reconoció la calva tatuada del hombre que lo miraba enfrente.

-Hola -saludó el de tatuajes, con ojos estrictamente abiertos y sonrisa terca-, ¿Aún con ganas de levantarte?

Stark había fruncido el ceño y apretado la mandíbula con tanta fuerza, que hasta el cuerpo adolorido se le había tensado sobre la dudosa silla de madera. Se sacudió un par de veces, pero ni las cuerdas de sus muñecas ni las de su torso parecieron debilitarse. Había comenzado a recordar el resto de situaciones que lo llevaron a aquella bodega, pero lo de más atrás de lo sucedido en el bar continuaba aún seriamente nuboso.

Steve se había ido al baño luego de gritarle, el calvo había murmurado cosas, Tony se había enfurecido. Luego de aquello, el calvo tatuado había salido del bar, y él había ido en su búsqueda.

Recordó haberlo detenido antes de que subiera a su carro, y justo en el momento en que estaba por advertirle que no quería volver a verlo en su vida, sintió algo golpeándole la cabeza. Se encontró con el piso en su mejilla, escuchó las carcajadas de los sujetos, y vio el pie de uno de ellos dirigiéndose a su rostro con fuerza. Luego de eso, abrió los ojos y ahí estaba. Atado, sobre una silla, dentro de una bodega posiblemente abandonada, y bajo una tormenta que parecía no querer terminar.

-No sé qué podríamos hacer contigo, la verdad -comentó el calvo.

-Pues yo tampoco -agregó Tony-. Ciertamente desde un principio no sé por qué me han traído aquí.

-Por hacerte el valiente, por supuesto.

-Genial, entonces ahora que no parezco valiente, ¿Creen que podrían dejarme ir? -Los cuatro hombres de pie se echaron a reír-. Creo que ese es un no.

En seguida, una patada le llegó al rostro con tal magnitud que la silla se ladeó, haciéndole caer. Tony escupió hacia un lado y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Dolía como el asco.

-Dinero -dijo de pronto uno, provocando que los ojos de Stark se abrieran lentamente-. Si nos ofreces dinero, te dejaremos ir.

-Eso es algo más lógico -murmuró Tony, luego sonrió-. Pero lamentablemente ahora estoy en bancarrota, incluso he hipotecado la casa de mi perro.

Con gran velocidad, el calvo incompetente de tatuajes incoherentes le había quitado el arma que el sujeto de cabello largo llevaba en el cinturón, y se acercaba a Stark con fuerza e impotencia. Negó con la cabeza una sola vez, y sonrió. -No me gustan las bromas -El sujeto quitó el seguro del arma y metió el dedo en el gatillo, luego apareció el estruendo.

Los cuatro hombres dieron un salto y Tony abrió los ojos de golpe, todo el mundo miró en dirección a la puerta abierta y a la silueta acercándose con firmeza. El tatuado levantó el arma en seguida y disparó, al menos hasta que se dio cuenta que ninguna bala salía del cañón.

-¡Idiota! -gritó él-. ¡La pistola no sirve!

Seguidamente la silueta había comenzado a tomar la forma de un hombre con notable musculatura, los bravucones comenzaron a acercarse uno por uno al sujeto y en cuanto más pasaban los segundos, y la pelea y el ruido aumentaba, Tony más rápidamente se movía y arrastraba fuera de la silla. Mientras intentaba cortar las cuerdas y se intentaba erguir en el suelo, miraba constantemente el enfrentamiento. Para cuando había logrado sacar las cuerdas de sus muñecas y sus rodillas se afirmaban finalmente al suelo con la libertad y la fuerza de sus manos también sosteniéndole, notó a los cuatro hombres ya tirados en el piso, y una quinta figura acercándose a él.

Tony suspiró, y sonrió con alivio.

-Me encontraste -murmuró él, sintiendo la mano de Steve tocar su cabello, y deslizarse lentamente por su mejilla hasta su dañado mentón.

-Por supuesto que te encontré -susurró Steve, sosteniendo su mirada con angustia-. Siempre te encontraré, a cualquier lugar que vayas. No importa qué.

Tony apoyó su pie sobre el suelo, pero debido al tambaleo, Steve se vio en la obligación de sostenerlo también. Ambos miraron la sangre que había en los pantalones de Stark, pero sólo Steve gruñó. Murmuró una maldición hacia los aún cuatro inconscientes hombres, y comenzó a caminar cuidadosamente. Stark rió y asintió una vez con la cabeza, intentando evitar gimotear por el dolor que su abdomen le producía. Entonces suspiró, recordó que hace sólo un rato creyó que no volvería a ver a Steve, y aún así, luego de la más estúpida pelea jamás tenida, él estaba ahí. Él siempre estaba ahí.

-Lamento haberte avergonzado en el bar -murmuró Tony. Steve sonrió y pasó el brazo del herido por sobre sus hombros, besando la comisura de sus labios con delicadeza.

-Tú siempre me avergüenzas -Stark arqueó su ceja-, sin embargo, eso no evita que siga amándote; Eso sí -Steve lanzó un ligero golpe a la nariz de Tony, con su dedo, y frunció el cejo con preocupación-, deja de meterte en problemas, idiota. No hagas que me preocupe de más.

Tony asintió con la cabeza sorprendido, pero con un aire alegre. -Lo prometo -dijo Tony. Steve sonrió entusiasmado y continuó mirando al frente. Sería estúpido decir que Tony jamás se había dado cuenta de lo que siempre ha tenido al lado, pero justo esa noche, sentía que no había nada mejor en el mundo que ese hombre de curiosa personalidad y fácil compostura-. Gracias -murmuró Stark, mirando aún los ojos de Steve. Él giró la cabeza y lo miró con la ceja arqueada.

-¿Por salvarte?

Stark asintió con la cabeza. -Por salvarme. De los problemas, de las humillaciones, de la duda, de la confusión. Gracias por salvarme de todo, siempre -Steve apretó sus labios y sonrió, dejó de caminar gradualmente, y apoyó su frente en la de Tony.

Luego del ligero rumor de un beso, ambos suspiraron.

-Es, y será siempre un placer, cariño.


	13. ¡¿Que!

Tony lleva casi una semana vomitando hasta que su estomago quedaba completamente vacío. Aveces el olor del perfume de Steve lo asqueaba, Steve no podía siquiera ponerse el perfume que le había regalado el mismísimo Tony.

Steve se preocupaba por aquello y cada vez que lo veía vomitando le repetía que debía ver a Bruce para un chequeo. Pero cada vez que le mencionaba aquello, Tony le replicaba que estaba enfermo del estomago y no era nada malo.

Pero Steve se cansó de ello al momento de ver a Tony pálido y demacrado, las bolsas bajo sus ojos le reafirmaban que su esposo no estaba bien.

\- Tony deves ir de inmediato con Bruce. Estás muy mal Tony, no mientas. - Steve lo miró enojado.

\- Estoy bien, Steve.

\- No, no lo estás.

Tony rodo los ojos y suspiró irritado, le haría caso al anciano para que dejara de molestar.

\- Okey, vamos. Verás que no tengo nada y es solo dolor de estomago, nada más.

Ambos subieron en busca de Bruce. Lo encontraron en su laboratorio con Natasha, tenía al mismisimo Hulk contra una de las mesas de exámenes pero ambos se separaron al escuchar a Tony.

\- Espero no molestarlos.

\- Con tu presencia molestas, Stark.

Natasha rió al ver la cara de indignación de Tony, sus manos palmearon el hombro del castaño mientras salia del laboratorio.

\- ¿Y a que debo su visita?

\- Tony se ha sentido mal desde hace una semana, pero con lo terco que es no ha venido a verte para algunos exámenes.

\- ¡Hey! yo no soy terco.

Tony cruzó sus brazos y habló con Bruce acerca de sus malestares.

\- Bien, tendré que sacarte sangre y hacer unos analisis. Al momento de tenerlos listos les avisaré.

Ambos estaban sentados frente a Bruce que tenía el resultado de sus exámenes en su escritorio, la cara del doctor era indescriptible.

\- Vamos, dime lo que tengas que decir.

\- Tony, esto es realmente sorprendente y nunca lo hubiera imaginado viniendo de un hombre...

\- Ya, basta, ve al grano bruce - Tony soltó conmocionado por saber.

\- Tony, tu... Estás embarazado

\- ¡¿Que?!


End file.
